Without question, the design of an efficient gas turbine engine is an exercise in compromise. Gas paths are designed to maximize work output, minimize losses, extend component life, and operate reliably. To maximize the work obtained from the flow, aerodynamics typically prevail through the provision of an expanding and curving gas path through the turbine section. This curvature inevitably results in pressure losses, however the penalty is necessary to optimize efficiency. There is room for improvement, however, as it is desirable to reduce losses while still maximizing the work done by the turbine. Often however, the designer is limited in what he or she can do, without disrupting the complex optimization of the turbine design.